Batman: Dark Avengers
by Valandil
Summary: Huntress joined the Dynamic Duo as they battle Batman's rogue gallery, including Hush, and uncover a plan of mind corruption. It all culminates in what could be Batman's hardest fight yet. COMPLETE
1. Dark Beginnings

**Batman: Dark Avengers **

**By: Valandil**

**10-21-06**

Dark Beginnings

Everything was dark. His body was cold. His breathing was heavy. His death was near.

Bruce Wayne had been kidnapped and put into a hollow tree trunk that was slowly closing in. he didn't know how this was happening or who was doing this to him. His guess was Poison Ivy, but he wasn't sure.

The wood started to crush him. There was pain all over his body. He was dying.

To understand what will come next, you will have to know how this came to be…

1 month earlier.

Gotham Park, 9:53 A.M.

The grand opening of the new Gotham park was about to happen. The air was warm and the sun was out. Kids of all ages were running around, and Bruce Wayne was about to make his speech before the opening of the park.

Before Bruce stepped out to the stage, Commissioner Gordon came to him.

"There was another murder. This time in a small apartment complex outside Bludhaven. Do you have any clue who is doing this, Bruce?" Gordon asked.

"How was the victim murdered?"

"Five stabbings to the chest and one to the left leg."

"It sounds like Victor Zsasz. He is unpredictable and uses his knife a lot. I'll look into it tonight."

"Thanks."

Victor Zsasz is a homicidal maniac. For every victim, he cuts another tally mark on his body. He is currently running out of room.

After Bruce made his speech, the park was open and families gathered to have picnics and stuff like that. The new park was pretty different from the rest of Gotham. But soon it will be the sight of a murder.

That night Bruce suited up and along with Robin, they patrolled the streets of Gotham.

"So what are we doing?" Robin asked.

"Zsasz has been killing many people lately, we have to find his next victim before he finds him."

The Dynamic Duo approached a nearby warehouse which was the likely place of a meeting between gang bosses. There was a meeting, but not one of evil. Huntress, in her violet armor and holding her crossbow, was overlooking the bay on top of the building.

She was patrolling that night; despite Batman's approval.

"I told you not come back to my city." Batman said.

"The only reason I'm here is because I've tracked a shipment of stolen electronics to this location."

"I'll take it from here."

Robin knew that he shouldn't get into the conversation. He knew Batman was very strict on who could protect his city. The only two people he let fight crime other than himself and Robin was Onyx and Catwoman.

When Batman and Huntress were done talking, they, along with Robin, entered the warehouse and saw the stolen shipment of electronics. There were many boxes and guards around.

"How are we going to defeat all of them?" Robin asked. He knew that Batman wouldn't say anything. Batman was thinking of what to do.

While Huntress and Robin were silent, Batman threw his Batarang at one of the guards. The guard dropped to the ground, and the other guards went to him. While they were distracted, the three knights attacked. It wasn't too long before the guards were unconscious, but more came.

"Cover your mouths!" Huntress said as she threw some gas pellets at the ground. The gas filled the room, but unknown her, the reinforcements had gas masks on.

With the guards having the advantage at the time, Batman turned the tide of the battle by turning off the lights. Now that the gas cleared and the room was dark, Batman beat up the remaining thugs.

Huntress ruined Batman's plan by doing things her way, and that upset Batman a whole lot.

"Go away. I don't want you here. If you want, I'm sure Green Arrow could use your help in Star City." Batman said as he and Robin left the warehouse.

Huntress noticed that the gas completely ruined the stolen electronics and that she was alone. The GPD (Gotham Police Department) came and took the guards. Meanwhile, Huntress was going out of Gotham, when suddenly, a large flash occurred and she fell to the ground.

Huntress woke up in an room painted white. There was no furniture and no pictures on the walls. The door opened, and someone walked in.

"It's time to die," the person said.

Meanwhile, Batman and Robin were traveling back to the cave but then they saw the bat-signal.

The Dynamic Duo went to the signal only to see Commissioner Gordon pointing a gun to their heads..

_What will happen next? Why is Gordon trying to kill the Dynamic Duo ? Where is Huntress? What were the stolen electronics for? Will Zsasz be captured? What was the flash? _

_Find out in the next chapter!_


	2. Mr Zsasz

Mr. Zsasz

Huntress was with out her weapons. She had no defense. The man came closer. She was still regaining her sight and could only make out the figure of a thin, slender man.

The man came closer and appeared to be holding a knife. He had an evil smile stretched across his face. Huntress couldn't see much more of the person except that he had blonde hair. The man crept closer.

"Now don't run away, darling," the man hissed. He was clearly a psychopath. The man raised his knife and was about to hit her.

Then Huntress saw that the man had scars all over his body. He was Victor Zsasz.

"Get away from me!" Huntress yelled. She didn't want to know what he was going to do to her. She saw the knife coming down toward her body. With one quick motion, she grabbed Zsasz's arm before he hit her.

"Now, let's not act uncooperative, honey," Zsasz said before he picked her up and threw her against the wall.

_He's strong._ Huntress thought as he punched her in the stomach.

_He's going to kill me. I can't fight back. He must have drugged me up. But why is he doing this to me? Where am I? What was the bright flash that occurred earlier? _

Zsasz took out his knife and stabbed her in the leg. Huntress dropped to the ground and saw that the door behind her was still open. With her remaining energy, she crawled to the open door while Zsasz tried to beat her up.

Huntress finally got out of the room and locked the door behind her; trapping Zsasz inside his own torture chamber.

Meanwhile, Gordon was pointing a gun at Batman & Robin.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked. Even though he was a teen, Tim still didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Batman motioned with his hand to keep quiet and then tackled Gordon only to see that it was really him. The person really was Gordon because Batman could tell from his reactions.

_What the heck is happening? Why is Gordon doing this? _Robin thought as Gordon talked into his phone. All of a sudden, over a hundred police came out of a near by door and took out their pistols and aimed them at the Dynamic Duo.

"Let's go!" Batman said as he threw a smoke pellet at the ground and jumped off the police station roof. The police were still firing at them, but missed them even though they were well trained.

Batman and Robin jumped into the Batmobile to make their way back to the Batcave. Police cars followed them most of the way.

"How are we going to lose them?" Robin asked. He was surprised that the police were trying to kill them. They had done so in the past, but not under Gordon's command.

Something weird was going on.

Batman pressed a button and oil slick covered the ground behind them. Police cars slid and crashed into each other as they hit the oil. The Batmobile continued to the Batcave.

When Batman parked the car in the gloomy cave, Alfred met them there. Alfred had a sad expression which meant something was terribly wrong.

"The leaders of Gotham are going nuts. I don't know what's happening, but as far as I know, only the citizens of Gotham are sane," Alfred said.

"The police are after us. They will probably infiltrate this cave within the hour. We need a new hiding spot," Batman said.

The only evidence Batman had to figure out this mystery was:

-there were stolen electronics

-there was a flash

-Zsasz is lose

-all the leaders Gotham are going crazy and are trying to kill the Gotham Knights.

Batman quickly came up with a hypothesis:

"Maybe Zsasz has stolen electronics to take mind control of all the leaders of Gotham. It went into effect when the flash occurred. He probably set up the mind control devises at the park opening yesterday. He only got control of the leaders that were speaking that day, except me because I left early. So he has sent all the leader to kill us."

Batman's hypothesis was correct, except that Zsasz wasn't behind it. After a couple of minutes, they heard someone come into the cave. Robin checked to see that is wasn't the police, and then let the person into the cave. It was Huntress.

"What did I tell you about not coming here," Batman said.

"I have something to tell you." She said and then for the next 10 minutes, she told Batman & Robin what had happened to her.

Batman, Robin, and Huntress collected some weapons, and then started to head out of the cave to find refuge before the police came. They were too slow. The police charged into the cave and shot everything that moved with their shotguns.

_

* * *

__Will the Gotham Knights defend the cave? Who is behind the mind controlling scheme? Read to find out! Plz review with comments that can help me in the future. _


	3. Bane

Bane

The police had figured their way through the long maze of caves and was now at the Batcave. Huntress hid behind some electronics and shot her crossbow at the police.

Batman set off the security system, that let out A gas that, after a while, knocked out all the police.

"I guess they don't want us to find out who is behind this plan," Robin pointed out.

"I don't think Zsasz is behind this. He is probably hired to keep us away from the answers we seek," Batman explained, "The only way to find out the master behind this plan is to split up. Huntress, you find out who sold the stolen electronics. Robin and I will try to find a way to cure the mind-controlling."

With that, they set off.

Huntress dashed along the rooftops, and finally to the old warehouse. She looked around, but didn't see the stolen electronics.

"They might have moved them already," she thought.

She looked around more, and saw a large box.

"Oh, here they are."

Huntress opened it, to see that the stolen electronics were sent from Lex Corp. she pondered this, but then heard a rumbling sound across the room.

The wall crumbled, and when the dust cleared, Bane was standing there ready to crush huntress.

"Oh, my god."

"Welcome senorita. I cannot wait to crush you!" Bane scowled as he ran toward huntress.

She dodged the first attack, but didn't know if she could dodge anymore because she was weak. Her bones hurt, and she knew that they were about to hurt a lot more.

The Dynamic Duo traveled to Gordon's apartment, only to hear screaming coming from the kitchen. They stormed in, to see Jim Gordon trying to kill his wife. There was a knife in his hand and an evil look on his face.

Robin threw a Batarang at Gordon, but that just made him more angry.

Bane tried to hit Huntress once again, only to miss. She was weak and tired. Huntress knew she had to do something before her bones would be crushed.

_I need to find his weak spot. _she thought. Bane paused and then turned a knob on his left hand. Huntress could see a tube hidden along Bane's arm with liquid going through it.

_That's it!_

Huntress did a jump flip and then landed behind Bane. Now knowing Bane's weak spot made her more confident. Before huntress could cut the tube, Bane spun around and hit Huntress as hard as he could.

She could feel intense pain in her chest. Bane turned the odd knob on his hand again, and Huntress knew that was her chance.

She pulled out a Batarang and threw it at the tube. Bane suddenly yelled in pain as acid flew everywhere. His muscles shrunk and he fainted from the pain. Bane was defeated.

Meanwhile, Batman had to stop Gordon from killing his family.

_I don't want to hurt him, but I have to! _ Batman thought as he took hold of Gordon's hand and shoved him into the wall.

"How do we stop his mind-control?" Robin asked, but then he heard gunshots in the distance. "The police know we are here!"

Batman pushed Gordon again, but the commissioner continued to attempt to kill his family. With one final shove from Batman, Gordon landed on their lamp, and the electricity covered Gordon.

His wife was screaming like crazy, and the police were getting closer to the house.

"They're here!" Robin yelled as bullets zoomed through the room. Batman went to a window and threw a gas pellet out at the police. Smoke blinded the police, and that gave Batman enough time to see if Gordon was alright.

The commissioner still had a pulse, and after a couple minutes, Jim Gordon woke up. He wasn't under mind control anymore.

"Where am I?" Gordon asked.

"With friends," Batman answered.

Robin was outside, taking care of all the police.

When all the police were defeated, and Gordon was updated, Batman and Robin now knew the cure for the mind control: electricity.

The next day, Batman, Robin, and Huntress met each other at the top of Wayne Tower.

"The way to get the victims out of mind-control is through electricity. If we shock them, they will snap out of the trance," Robin informed.

"The electronics were from Lex Luthor. The last person they were sold to was Jervis Tetch. The Mad Hatter is the one who is mind-controlling Gotham and making them kill us!" Huntress said.

Now the battle for Gotham will begin.

_Please review with nay questions, comments, or suggestions. _


	4. Catwoman

Catwoman

The cave was dark and earlier Robin had set up maximum security around the cave. Bruce was sitting at his computer, analyzing the possibilities of Mad Hatter's hideout.

"Robin," Batman said, "Jervis is at the newly opened Gotham Park, I know it. It is the only place he could establish the mid-control devises."

"How are we going to get there? There must be police looking for us."

"We'll need some help," The Dark Knight answered.

"Who?"

"A certain feline friend."

The Dynamic Duo scaled the rooftops as Huntress took care of the Batcave. Jump after jump, they got closer to their destination - Gotham Museum. A door opened and the caped crusaders closed in on a woman.

"We need your help," Batman asked the woman.

"But why my help?"

"You can sneak into where we want to you go."

"I'm not some sort of tool, Bruce," The woman hissed.

"Just because there is no police doesn't mean you can break the law."

"Fine then, but I wouldn't go down without a fight," the woman said as she took out a whip. The woman was Catwoman.

Catwoman flipped over Batman in a stylish fashion, only to have her ankle yanked down toward the ground.

"It seems you've won," Catwoman said, "where do you want me to go?"

"Gotham Park."

Catwoman raced out of the museum.

"Do you think she would be of any help?" Robin asked.

"Absolutely. She would be a perfect diversion."

A confused look captured Robins face.

"Diversion?" Robin asked.

"I can't trust her to carry out what I told her to do, but at least Mad Hatter would concentrate on her for a while so we can infiltrate Mad Hatter's wonderland."


	5. Poison Ivy

Poison Ivy

Batman took out his binoculars to scan the city of the police. Sure enough, all of the police were racing after Catwoman.

"Where are we going to enter the park?" Robin asked, taking out his grapple.

Batman motioned with his eyes to the west. He jumped down, and dashed toward the ground. Robin followed.

The Caped Crusader entered the sewers, only to find it covered with vines.

"Does this mean Poison ivy is also controlled by Mad Hatter?" Robin asked. Batman answered with a shush.

They continued through the grimy tunnels until they came to a wall of wood.

"Stay back!" Batman ordered as he took out a Batarang very swiftly and threw it at the wood. The wood shattered as if it was glass.

"That wasn't real wood was it?" Robin asked.

"It was another of Poison Ivy's plants. She has something to do with the mind-control. I know."

All of a sudden the wall to the side of the Dynamic Duo exploded and Mind-controlled police men charged into the tunnels shooting their guns at Batman and Robin.

"Get out your taser," Batman whispered as he electrocuted a policemen with his taser.

"Where am I?" The man said, now out of his trance. Our heroes continued to get the men out of their trances. When they were done, they informed the men on what had happened.

"These tunnels are only a giant maze!" Robin exclaimed noting on what Poison Ivy had done.

"I will meet the Gordon tomorrow. Take these men back to the cave. Don't forget to blind-fold them," Batman said as he went into the shadows.

The next day Bruce met Gordon at a restaurant.

"So, what are your thoughts on the mind controlling?" Bruce asked.

"Well," The commissioner started to say when the glass broke behind him! Gordon took out his pistol, and aimed for the intruder, but before he could shoot, everything went black. Bruce Wayne woke up in the middle of a tree trunk that was closing in on him. There seemed like no way out of this death trap.

_Poison Ivy must be behind this! Ugh! The pain! _Bruce thought as he was being crushed.


	6. Hush

I'm sorry for the wait, but this is the second to last chapter. I hope you like it.

Hush

The darkness made all the pain worse. As the black all around Bruce closed in and the wood-like substance closed in on him, death seemed to be the next happening. All that changed. What was to be never-ending darkness quickly disappeared and bright, blinding light replaced it.

pull this off by herself. She needed help. Help from a known acquaintance," Huntress said as she got back onto her bike, "All leads point Thomas Elliot is Ivy's helper."

The shortness of air supply stopped and when Bruce saw what had happened he was relieved. Wayne looked around and saw that Huntress and Robin saved him by destroying the death trap around Bruce.

"We made our ways into here and found you after a long fight," Robin said.

"Where am I and how did you know I was in trouble?" Bruce asked.

"You are in Gotham Park and Huntress tracked you. When she noticed that you stopped moving for a long period of time, we came here," Robin informed.

"We need to stop the Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, Bane, and Mr. Zsasz.!" Bruce exclaimed as he jumped out of the trunk.

"Gordon already took care of the last two, but we think that the Mad Hatter had nothing to do with this plot."

"I don't understand what you are talking about," Bruce replied as he dusted off his tux.

"Poison Ivy is definitely apart of this, but while we were trying to track Jervis, we found out he was already in prison."

"So someone is framing Hatter," Huntress added.

"Why?" Bruce asked clearly doubting what Robin had said.

"To distract us from the real villain, Poison Ivy couldn't

"Why would he do this?" Bruce asked, starting to gain interest.

"For the Wayne Fortune. It turns out that your parents entrusted part of your fortune to Thomas Elliot if you all of their family had died. You are all that's left of the Wayne family. By killing you, he would get a large sum of your money. This is why Ivy hired him to help her. They are both after your fortune."


	7. The Final Battle

The three heroes returned to the cave for a final analysis of the situation. They made sure that Poison Ivy and Hush were behind it - and they were. They also tracked down where the tech was, and the two villains were probably with it. Their conclusion was that Ivy and Hush were at the Gotham Park. They got their supplies, and made their way to their vehicles: Batman in the Batmobile, and Robin and Huntress in their motorcycles. The final battle was going to commence.

As they rode to the park, dark clouds started to form in the distance. Finally, lighting struck the Wayne Tower, and rain poured onto the rode and made it slippery. Huntress's cycle lost grip, and crash into a nearby parked car. Robin stopped to see if she was alright, but them saw something he hoped not see - a bomb in the car.

BOOM!

The car blew up, and so did the motorcycle! Huntress and Robin went flying, and Batman went to save them. The Dark Knight dived to catch them, and he did, from certain death. They both had severe burns, and were unconscious. Suddenly, another car blew up next to Batman.

_Hush must have rigged the whole street! _thought Batman. He put the two heroes in the Batmobile, and set up it's security system, so that the two would be safe. _It's time to end this once and for all! _

As the Dark Knight dashed through the streets, he dodged mines and car bombs - probably put up by the police when they were hypnotized. He finally came to the entrance of the park - now a wilderness of ravage and evil plants. Batman took out his razor Batarangs and started to cut through the plants as they tried to eat him and attack him. He came to the middle of the dangerous maze full of cuts and bruises, and saw the hypnosis machine. With all his strength, the dark knight destroyed it, using everything he had. It all resulted in a big BLAM, as it exploded in fire and smoke.

As the smoke cleared, two figures were visible. Batman, and Hush.

"Why would you do this? You changed the minds of the protectors of Gotham and made them evil killing machines. Then you let loose a array of psychopaths to kill us. You framed man who did not commit the crime, and then tried to murder my teammates. How do you think you'd get away with this?" Batman asked, with rage.

"Because I already did everything you mentioned," Hush answered as he took out two pistols, "My victory is now."

Batman dodged the bullets Hush shot as him, and jumped forward at Hush. Hush leaped back, and caught Batman in his arms and spun him around. He let go and Batman flew into the fiery wreckage of the machine. The Dark Knight emerged and dashed at Hush and quickly changed direction. This resulted in a punch to the face by Batman. However, Batman had 3 Batarangs between his fingers, and Hush's face was covered with blood.

"AARGH!" Hush yelled as his disfigured face bled. He aimed for Batman's head, and shot a pistol he had hidden in his shoe. BLAM! The bullet barley missed Batman, and in response, Batman took out a flash grenade and chucked at Hush's face. It nailed him in the nose, and broke it. Batman then ran and grabbed Hush's arm and snapped the elbow in half. Hush yelling in pain, grabbed a sharp piece of metal and rammed it into the Dark Knight's leg. Batman collapsed, and pulled it out. On the ground, Batman threw it at Hush, and it nailed him in the shoulder.

Hush then went unconscious from all the pain. He suddenly fell to the ground. Batman also fell to the ground to catch his breath. Then behind him he heard the laugh of a woman - Poison Ivy.

"You have not defeated both of us!" She said. Batman tried to get up to his feet, but his leg hurt o much, he couldn't. Poison Ivy picked up a sharp stick and walked toward the downed Knight. She held it up, ready to strike him, but suddenly she collapsed. Behind her stood Robin and Huntress- they were healthy and strong. They has saved Batman's life a second time, and he thanked them for it. The police arrived and arrested the Poison Ivy and Hush. They battle was over.

One Day Later

Batman stood on the edge of a building in Gotham and overlooked the skyscrapers. Robin was at his side, and Huntress the other. They examined the city and it was better than before. They made a difference because of teamwork and cooperation. Suddenly a Bat Symbol appeared on the air, and the trio discovered their fight against evil was not over. Not yet.


End file.
